


Downpour

by Seandsalt



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Bertahan walau terkadang dunia terlalu kejam, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seandsalt/pseuds/Seandsalt
Summary: Seharusnya, ia tidak harus seperti ini. Seharusnya, ia tidak harus peduli seperti ini. Bagiku, ini adalah luka yang kecil. Karena jika dibandingkan dengan luka yang tidak terlihat itu, tentu saja ia masih kalah. Jauh sekali.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Kudos: 3





	Downpour

**Author's Note:**

> Songfict based on IOI’s Downpour.

“Nggak apa-apa Hueningkai,” katanya lembut selembut salju namun masih tetap mendinginkan. Sebelumnya, hatiku memang masih sedikit hangat, memberat. Tetapi setelahnya berbicara, aku tersenyum. Mengangguk, menutupi luka lebar yang mungkin akan menguasai aku.

Soobin _hyung_ memasang plester bergambar dinosaurus lucu ke lututku, setelah dibersihkan, tentu saja.

Dengan masih tersenyum aku mencoba menggoyangkan kakiku yang tidak luka, ia masih telaten merawat kakiku. Seharusnya, ia tidak harus seperti ini. Seharusnya, ia tidak harus peduli seperti ini. Bagiku, ini adalah luka yang kecil. Karena jika dibandingkan dengan luka yang tidak terlihat itu, tentu saja ia masih kalah. Jauh sekali.

“Ja, sudah selesai,” ia mengacak rambutku sayang. Akupun sayang dia! Sangat.

“Soobin _hyung_ memang mau mentraktir aku?” rengekku mencoba meraih janji yang ia ucapkan beberapa saat lalu saat ia menyuruhku untuk mengobati luka terlebih dahulu. Ia terlihat sedikit menimang-nimang janjinya.

Aku yang pura-pura kesal, memukul bahunya ringan. Biar dia jera, jadi tidak akan mempermainkanku lagi.

“ _Ah_ , Soobin _hyung_ kan sudah janji,”

“Maaf Kai sepertinya aku amnesia mendadak,” seketika aku langsung menengadahkan tangan ke atas, seperti membuat pernyataan kepada Tuhan yang aku masih tidak tau dia menyayangi satu ciptaannya yang ini atau tidak.

“AMIN!” Sekarang giliran dia yang memukul bahuku, hei, ini keras dan itu sakit.

“Makin mengada-ada saja. Ya sudah, ayo kita pergi. Makan apa yang kamu mau tuan Hueningie kecil~” ujarnya sambil meraih jari-jemariku, menggenggamnya sesaat, seakan ada keajaiban kecil. Bahwa setidaknya, ada satu yang menyayangi aku setelah kedua orangtuaku yang membuang aku.

Dan disini, di saat malam yang sangat pekat kadarnya. Di saat lilin-lilin lain mati, sedangkan lilinku masih begitu redupㅡ bahkan hampir menyusulnya mati. Aku menengadah ke arah langit.

Walaupun langit yang aku tatap tertutup oleh plafon-plafon lapuk. Aku berharap, aku bisa merasakan bagaimana indahnya semesta di atas sana. Tentang si bulan yang menggantung indah, tentang awan-awan yang bertebaran damai, dan tentang bintang-bintang yang selalu ada satu sama lain.

Aku terbatuk, meraih gelas dan satu pil dalam gelasan kaca di balik nakas.

Kalau kamu ingin tau, aku memiliki dua teman. Aku menghembuskan nafas berat terlebih dahulu.

Satu, laki-laki paling kuat, paling lembut dan paling hebat. Ia selalu ada untukku, merengkuhku ketika aku akan jatuh ke sungai yang dalam, ke jurang yang tajam, atau ke dalam hutan yang hitam. Iya, dia Choi Soobin. Seseorang yang masih teronggok, mengatur nafasnya naik-turun dengan baik, terlelap di ujung ranjang. Aku menahan batukku lagi, kali ini menggunakan punggung tangan.

Dan kedua, obat ini. Obat yang selalu menemani aku sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Menemani setiap aku terbatuk, setiap aku memiliki pikiran menyedihkan atas hasil kejahatan dunia atau menemani aku tatkala aku begitu cemas untuk memilih pilihan bertahan atau pergi. Iya, dia menjadi temanku sejak saat itu. Sejak saat aku dan _anxiety disorder_ ini berteman baik.

Aku menggapai tangan Soobin hyung, memeluknya, mencari kehangatan yang setidaknya aku dapatkan satu rasa dan satu kali saja dalam hidup.

Lihat, lilinku memang redup. Kalau kamu bisa melihat, angin yang itu, yang terus menggoyangkan aku, selalu besar. Disana, ia selalu menjadi alasanku untuk berkali-kali tumbang ke bumi. Dan sekeras itu pula, bumi selalu mengenyah pada aku. Membuatku berpikir, berpikir.. _apakah menyerah saja?_

Hingga pada akhirnya, di sore yang sedang hujan. Gelap dan mengikat. Oleh teman, kakak, sekaligus seseorang yang selalu spesial bahkan di atas diriku sendiri menenangkanku. Dia bilang selalu ada pilihan yang sedikit lebih baik dari pilihanku ini. Aku menggeram karena mempercayai perkataannya.

Aku ingin, aku ingin sekali memiliki pilihan baik itu walau hanya sedikit. Tidak apa-apa. Tetapi nyatanya, pilihan itu tidak datang kepadaku. Pilihan baik itu jauh-jauh lari dari aku.

Dan dengan mata yang lama-lama mengeluarkan isi samudra, bahwa sehujan-hujannya aku, aku akan tetap menjadi seperti ini, menelan seluruh lubang hitam yang semakin lama semakin memakanku; pergi.

Tidak ada yang berubah walau aku juga tidak menyerah. Lilinku masih tetap menyala, yang namun akan aku biarkan meredup setidaknya sampai saat itu tiba. Sampai saat hujan yang besar itu tiba sekali lagi dan menghancurkan sesuatu bernamaㅡ _aku_.

**Author's Note:**

> Untuk siapapun kamu terimakasih telah lahir di dunia! ♡♡♡


End file.
